1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for attaching an energy absorbing structure formed from a resin or the like to a bumper reinforcement of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an attachment structure for attaching an energy absorbing structure (shock absorbing member) to a vehicle body outer side end surface (attachment surface) of a bumper reinforcement, an attachment structure is known where, as described in JP-A No. 2004-210040, for example, flange-like projecting portions are disposed on both upper and lower end portions of a bumper reinforcement and where the energy absorbing structure is disposed with plural attachment portions—that is, locking claws—that lock with the projecting portions. In this attachment structure, when a load along the vertical or lateral direction with regard to the vehicle—that is, a load in a direction along the attachment surface of the bumper reinforcement—is inputted to the energy absorbing structure, there is a possibility that the locking claws would break.